Trouble in Lilycove
by Samdabomb.com
Summary: When Ash, Dawn, and Brock are on a ferry to Lilycove, Dawn has certain feelings for Ash. After an hour, they port, and meet old friends May and Max, which stirrs trouble between Ash May and Dawn. Pearlshipping, advanceshipping and a surprise shipping ;
1. Chapter 1

Dawn woke up and walked out of her tent. Today, Dawn, Ash, and Brock were all going to Hoenn! Dawn was so excited, traveling with Ash and Brock was the best. Especially because of Ash. Dawn had always found interest in how Ash did things, from raising his Pokémon to caring about his friends.

Ash felt the same about Dawn as well; he was starting to get certain feelings when he was around her.

"Good morning everyone!" Dawn said with enthusiasm. She was ready to hit the road, but both Ash and Brock showed hardly any interest. They were tired of all the work they had done all night, the Pokémon felt that way as well.

"Can we sleep a little more Dawn, I'm exhausted. How about you Pikachu?"

"Pikkaa..." Ash could barely stand and answer Ash.

"You lazy-"

" Dawn, we all want some rest" Brock said cutting her off.

" Oh, you're so droopy. Just because you've been to Hoenn before doesn't mean I can't go when I want,"

"Hoenn? OH YEAH! Were going to Hoenn today!" Ash said awake now.

"Wow I totally forgot too," Brock said. "All right crew; let's hit the road, next stop, Hoenn!". All the Pokémon cheered.

...

"Whew, I'm wiped, Dawn, can we please take a break?"  
>Ash asked, dragging his feet on the dirt. They were located a couple of miles away from the port, where a ferry would take them to Lilycove city, in Hoenn.<p>

"Come on guys! Just a few more miles, we can make it."  
>Dawn, once again said without hesitation.<p>

"Fine, but on the ferry I'm gonna sleep". Ash said.

They continued their journey. Dawn kept inching closer and closer to Ash by the minute until they were rubbing shoulders. Ash didn't mind at all, in fact, he started rubbing back. A couple of times, Dawn tripped purposely to hold on to Ash to stop her fall. Ash also helped her up.

They finally made it to the port where the ferry was waiting. They all climbed aboard, Ash ran to a room and jumped on the bed and lay down.

"I'm gonna snooze, you guys go and look around the ship,"  
>Ash said.<p>

"Ok, are you coming Dawn?" Brock asked.

"No, I think I'll rest too. You can go on without us,"

"ok?" Brock said suspiciously. He walked off. Dawn walked in to Ash's room and locked the door behind her.

"Uhh Dawn, what are you doing?" Ash asked. Dawn walked over the polished wooden floor and sat next to Ash on the bed.

Without an answer, Dawn grabbed Ash's neck, pulled him in, and locked her lips on his. Dawns eyes were closed, but Ash's were wide open. But once he adapted to it, he closed his eyes and gave in. They were like that for a few minutes, until Dawn got off and took a deep breath.

They got close again and gave each other a hard kiss. Dawn pushed Ash down on the bed and they gradually started removing clothes from each other.

...

After about an hour both Ash and Dawn lay on the bed, naked, sleeping. Then the P.A. Turned on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are 10 minutes away from Lilycove; please make sure luggage is packed and ready to go. Thank you for riding with us today.

"Mhh…," Dawn groaned

"uggh, Dawn?" Ash said.

"Yeah?"

"This is our secret, ok? Don't even tell Brock,"

"ok" Dawn replied. "We should probably get our clothes on, were almost there,"

"yeah,"

After a few minutes, everything has been packed, and they left the room. Brock was waiting by the exit.

"Ready to go guys? Were nearing the port,"

"yup!" they both said simultaneously. They looked at each other and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

As Ash and the crew ported, they were surprised when May and Max were waiting. "Hi Ash!" May said, running up to Ash and giving him a tight hug. "How's Sinnoh?"

"It's been great, we've met a lot of friends on the way," Ash replied, giving a quick glance to Dawn.

"That's great-"

"Hey Ash" Max said cutting May off. "How've you been?" With that, May shoved Max to the unforgiving concrete floor. He ended up with a bleeding knee and bended glasses, May didn't even take a second look and went straight back to Ash.

"Sorry Ash, he's an annoying brat."

"No, it's ok" Ash replied hesitantly. He actually felt bad for Max, he meant no harm.

"Hi May," Dawn came in now.

"Hi Dawn, so how's Pikachu Ash? Did it learn anything new?" May said, once again ignoring everyone but Ash.

"Yeah, it learned volt tackle,"

"That's great. All right crew, let's head on over to the hotel and settle down." May said.

For Ash, it was dejavu all over again, except this time, it was with May. Dawn was staying as far away as possible from May; she was starting to hate her guts. She just wanted to give May a good lesson and shove her to the ground like May did to Max, who was still trying to recover with Brock.

After about a good half an hour of walking, they arrived at the hotel. Everybody got there own room, Brock, May and Max, Dawn, and Ash. But it wasn't long until both May and Dawn walked up to Ash's room in unison.

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked May.

"I'd like to know the same." May said with an attitude.

"Well excuse me but that's none of you're business," Dawn replied, firing back.

Since Dawn knew where May was headed, she had no mercy. In one swift movement, she kicked May in the gut. After May had doubled over in pain, Dawn slapped her across the face. She opened Ash's hotel room door in May's face, and walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn was surprised to see that no one was in Ash's room. Dawn walked back out, the hallway was empty, where did May go? Dawn ran over to her own room, it was the same way she left it. She sighed of relief, but then something clicked. _If my room is empty, and if Ash's is empty too, then…._ She gasped and sprinted to May's room, it had a DO NOT DISTURB sign hung on the door knob. Dawn tried rattling the door knob, but it wouldn't budge. Dawn put her ear to the door and heard some muffled grunting and groaning. She was disgusted. How could Ash do this to her? She slid down, back to the door and starting tearing up.

After a few minutes of mourning, a sudden rage filled. _May! The only reason I am sitting here. I need to teach her a lesson, and a good one too. _Dawn's face could've been mistaken for a ripe tomato. This was the level of her anger. Dawn then went to her room, locked herself up, and started thinking. She was starting to feel like a psychopath, but knew some form of action had to be done.

It was dinner time, and Dawn was prepared. Before dinner, Dawn was out at the nearest drug store, trying to find what she needed. Lucky for her, she got the last in stock. When everybody was down at the restaurant, Dawn saw May next to Ash. She gave her evil eyes, and a small grin. May was going to pay tonight. But before, Dawn did anything; she wanted to see if May would let up to anything. So Dawn asked, "How's the hotel going for you?"

"It was great, Dawn. In fact, Ash and I had a little get together party." May replied. Dawn was ready to burst, but was waiting. _You'll get your opportunity, don't be impatient._ That's when the waitress came with a Gardevoir.

"Are your orders ready?" The waitress asked. She was old and pail, but it looked like she had experience. "I'd like ravioli with meatballs please," May said. _What an obvious choice for a pig like her. And she didn't forget something with balls in them either. _Dawn's face was filled with disgust and hatred. After Dawn ordered, she told May about how today was here lucky day, "My mom gave me this topping. She said to always have it with some sort of pasta, why don't you try some?"

May gave a suspicious look to the small plastic container Dawn was holding, with the "topping" in it. "What is it?" May asked.

"It's like parmesan cheese, but better," Dawn said, with a persuading smile on her face.

"Ok, that sounds pretty good." May said.

When Gardevoir arrived with the food, Dawn poured the whole container of the "topping" on May's ravioli. The "topping" was actually boric acid and powder mixed. After about 4 bites in, May puked all over the table and her food, which was followed by her fainting and landing face first in to her puke and ravioli. Dawn was trying so hard to hold her laugh in. Everyone at the table and around got worried, but Dawn had never felt better in her life.


End file.
